Ami's Blue Diary and Sleepover
by PrincessS
Summary: Ami accidently dropped her diary at Makoto's place. Makoto found and read it but she read something that she shouldn't read. What Ami wrote in her diary? One-Shot. AmiXMakoto


Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: Ami accidently dropped her diary at Makoto's place. Makoto found and read it but she read something that she shouldn't read. What Ami wrote in her diary? One-Shot. AmiXMakoto ^_^

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm not good in English and English not my first language. R&R please ^_^

* * *

_**AMI'S BLUE DIARY AND SLEEPOVER  
**_

Usagi and her four best friends studied together at Makoto's apartment. Ami helping Rei at the corner of coffee table, Usagi was reading Rei's comic on the couch instead of her textbooks while Minako struggled with their math questions. Makoto smiled lightly. She loves the time when her friends were around her. But when they're home, loneliness will started filling her heart. Suddenly Makoto said something, "Hey guys, how about a sleepover at my place tonight?" Makoto asked the other four girls.

All four girls turned to her and smiled. "That's great, Mako-chan. I would love to," Usagi said with smile on her face.

Rei dropped her pen on the table. "Well, I don't have any plan for tonight. So I guess, it's alright," Rei added.

"Me either! We can have girl talk tonight!" Minako said in happy tones. "Or maybe we can do naughty things too," Minako whispered with kinky smile.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto, Usagi and Rei yelled to the blond haired girl.

"What? Naughty didn't mean pervert things right?" Minako stuck out her tongue.

Makoto sighed as she glanced to Ami. She noticed only Ami didn't give her answer yet. "Ami-chan? How about you? Makoto asked the dark blue haired girl.

Ami snapped. "Oh, I would love to," Ami said and forced a smile. "But I need to ask my mom first. Well, she never said no, so I guess it's ok," Ami added.

Makoto can see something wrong with Ami tonight. Well, not just tonight but since a month ago. She asked her before but Ami kept denying her, so Makoto didn't want to push her best friend to tell her the truth. Makoto smiled bitterly, "That's great. Let's call off this study session so you guys can go home and get stuff for our sleepover tonight," Makoto gave an idea.

"Yeah. I can't continue this anymore," Minako said in pain.

"Me too," Usagi added as she jumped off from couch.

Ami coughed as four pair of eyes stared at her. They started to feel that Ami will decline that idea. She smiled lightly, "Yeah, let's get going now or we will miss our night together," Ami said.

Makoto, Rei, Minako and Usagi sighed relief. They started gathered their books. Without Makoto realized a pair of dark blue eyes looking at her. It was Ami who is watching Makoto from the corner of her eyes. Ami sighed as she lowered her head to look at the floor. 'Mako-chan, if you knew how I feel about you…' Ami wondering. She remembered the first time she saw Makoto at the arcade. She didn't know why her heartbeats run fast that day but after a few years, she finally knew it's what people call love.

A hand patted her shoulder softly that bring her out from her thought. "Ami-chan, don't you think you should go now?" Makoto asked her blue haired friend.

Ami just notice that all of her friends left Makoto's apartment already. Her eyes met Makoto's green eyes makes she blushed harder. "Err…sorry. Yeah, I should leave now," Ami said while rushing to pack her stuff into her blue bag. She stood and headed to the door.

Makoto just watched at Ami as she raised her brow. "Well, no goodbye kisses?" Makoto asked in playful tone. She always gave Ami a kiss goodbye on cheek every time they split up.

Ami's face turned red as she turned to Makoto and gave a kiss on her tall friend's cheek before turned back. With rush she headed to the door and wear her shoes. "Bye and I will be back, Mako-chan," Ami greeted without turning to Makoto and slammed the door hard.

Makoto blinked several times. "Huh? Why she act a bit different since a few weeks ago?" Makoto asked herself. She turned to her coffee table to gather back her stuff. She paused when she saw a blue cute book on the floor. Without thinking much she grabbed the book. "This book belongs to whom?" Makoto wondered as she opened the book.

She saw the owner name of that book at the first page. It's written 'Mizuno Ami' while at the bottom of her name it's written 'My Diary About Someone Special'. Makoto smiled slightly. "Someone special? So, it's belonging to Ami. I will give it back to her later tonight," Makoto said as she placed Ami's blue book on her coffee table and gathered her book together.

After took a shower and dress, Makoto walked to her living room as she grabbed the remote of her television. She turned on the television and threw her body on her comfy couch. She kept switched television show. "Boring!" Makoto shouted suddenly. She looked at the clock on the wall which just shown 7.30 p.m. "Well I have one hour before they spend their night here," Makoto said quietly. She looked around, thinking what should she do now? She already had done prepare their dinner. Makoto sighed.

Her eyes caught the sight of Ami's blue book. She didn't know why her heart kept telling her to read that book. "Mako-chan, that's Ami's book. She might write her secret in that book that you shouldn't read or know," Makoto reminded herself.

But she can't stop her desire which full of wanted to know what was written in that book. "As long as I didn't tell her, she wouldn't know," Makoto giggled as she took the book and laid her body on the couch again. She took a deep breathe as she opened the book and begin to read.

_Today I heard one girl transferred to Juban Junior High and she was kicked from her previous school cause she was in fight with other student._

"Is she means me? Hmm…" Makoto wondered as she continued to read.

_I don't know why I felt like I really want to see her that time but on the way home, I met Luna and Rei. Luna told me that the girl who just transferred to my school bothered her when she saw her earlier in the morning. So Rei and I decided to find Usagi at the arcade since Usagi told me that she will stop at that place after school. _

_At the arcade, it was the first time I saw her. Her height amazed me but when she came closer to me, my heart beats fast. She looks so adorable, beautiful and charming when she is smiling. She said Luna is cute while I wrapped Luna in my arms and her head so close to me. I felt my cheek became warm and I knew I'm blushing that time. I don't even know why but it has something in that girl that attracted me. Did I like her? I don't even know who she is. Gosh, what is wrong with you, Ami? _

_I thought I will not be closer to her anymore after that met, but Usagi told me that she is one of us, Sailor Senshi. I felt like in heaven that time cause I will have a chance to know her well and closer to her since we have same fate._

Makoto frowned. "Wait, is that Ami had a crush on me in our first meeting?"

Without thinking much, she turned to second page.

_Urawa popped out in my life. I knew he loves me, but I doubt about my feelings to him. So I just need to be nice to him cause I don't want to hurt him. He is a sweet guy and I tried to see Mako's reaction about Urawa. From what I see, she didn't feel the way I feel for her and it makes me a bit upset. It was great Urawa left Tokyo, so I no need to hurt him in future._

Makoto bit her lowered lip as she continued reading.

_Like usual, Rei and Usagi had fought again which makes me and Makoto fade up so both of us decided to spend our time in our own where I went to my school cram while Makoto for her training session. I felt so guilty about leaving Rei and Usagi at shrine when they are fighting. But I met Makoto right at the front of shrine stairs. I thought it's only me who thought like that, even Makoto think that way. We both have same mind I think. She looks beautiful that night ^_^ But everything is fine as Rei and Usagi be like usual._

"Hmm…" Makoto took a deep breathe before turned to next page.

_Today, we tried to find the next target for seven rainbow crystals and we found a little girl will be next target. While in fight with Zoisite in the small place, I got tripped by Usagi's feet as I turned upside down and I realized Makoto stared at my butt. It was a shame moment in front of Makoto but it was funny when I think about it. Mako's face is priceless that time and she is blushing too. But I'm so happy to be that close to Makoto._

Makoto's face turned red when she remembered about that scene. It's not like she expected that to happen, but when Ami got tripped, she couldn't help herself from looking at Ami's butt. She giggled and continued to read.

_Today Urawa called me and reminded me about enemy new plan. When I told the rest about him, I was surprised that Makoto gave me encouragement to find him at the town together with her. I was so upset. I gave an excuse to her so we can go back to shrine because I don't want to meet Urawa but she yelled at me and said Urawa is my boyfriend. I blushed when she said that. Deep in my heart, I felt like I want to tell her that only her in my heart. She continued her objective and said about Urawa loves me but I keep denying it with saying we have mission to do so I can't return his feelings. Mako-chan, why don't you see it that I making excuses cause I fall in love with you? Her quote 'Even champion of justice should be allowed to love!' still play in my mind. "What's wrong with dating a guy that you like?" she asked me while I'm speechless. I want to tell her only her I want to date with but I can't say it. "Ami, you're just running away from it!" Yes, I don't want to lose your friendship, Mako-chan. "You're scared of being in love!" Yes, I'm scared to admit it. "That's why you come up with all kinds of excuses so you don't have to deal with Urawa." You are wrong about Urawa, Mako-chan. It's you that makes me came up with all excuses. "Why can't you be more honest with your feelings?" Ahh! Mako-chan! I tried to be honest but will you reply my love?!_

Makoto gulped while her eyes widened. "I told her to be honest with her feelings, and the truth is she loves me? Oh Ami," Makoto sighed long. She turned to next page.

_Today is a big day us. We will find Queen Beryl at North Pole. This is our first biggest battle since Silver Millennium. I hope I will be able to write what happened to us in our battle. If not…_

Makoto stopped. "She wrote it before we left Tokyo," Makoto smiled. Her eyes looked at the next.

_I'm so glad be able to write this once again. Luna restored back mine, Makoto, Minako and Rei's memories earlier today cast studio. Now I can remember back my memories in a battle at North Pole. I remembered the last time at Hikawa Shrine, she said she's planning on having a full-blown romance. And when I heard her I'm thinking the same. Maybe I will confess to her but when the girls looked at me, I'm blushing hard and at the same time I'm thinking about me and Mako-chan have a romantic night together. _

_The one that hurt me the most was the time when she got attacked by enemies in one time. She was struggled to kill them. But her decision to use her Supreme Thunder even it will kill her too really froze me. She got 2 enemies down while I can't do anything to help her and only can watch she die right in front of me. I'm still in shock that time. I was sad to see her dead body but I know, Mako-chan will yell at me if I cry for her. So I decided to stay there while the rest continued their walk to find Queen Beryl. If I die this time, I'm not regret because I will die closer to Mako-chan. I lost in that battle but I died closer to Mako-chan. It's enough…Mako-chan, that time I wish I have tell you that…I love you._

Makoto wiped her teary eyes. "Damn! Oh Ami, I never knew you felt this way."

_Today is the day where I met her at TV Ashita since the night of meteor hit town. I spoke to her because I knew her coming from same school as me. Even my heart beats fast that time, I tried to hide it. I don't even know why. Then Minako and Rei came to speak to us but I still can't remember them that time. We got attacked by new enemy and Makoto impressed me when she was fighting against the monster without even transform. When Luna restored back our memories, I looked at her. "Mako-chan, I'm so happy this feeling came back to me," that's what I thought to myself._

"Hmmm," Makoto was speechless. She skipped a few pages and stopped at one page with long hand writing.

_Earlier tonight, five of us fought with Calaveras and Petz to save Bertha and Koan. Petz's attacks stronger than usual. Jupiter got hit with Petz's Dark Thunder attack. I'm a bit jealous when Jupiter ran to catch the falling Bertha from hitting the ground. She wrapped her hands around Bertha's waist to help her stand still but I hate to see that even Bertha is my friend. I'm so angry but I just keep it in my heart. _

_Rubeus appeared as he released the true power of the wand. The black hole appeared and he said we will be sucked into the dimensional crevice. While the black hole pulling us into it, I felt a warm arm crossed my shoulder and hugged me tight. I turned to the owner of the hand and I blushed when I knew it was Jupiter's hand who wrapped me tightly into her body. I felt so safely in her arm. She smiled to me and whispered softly to my ear, "Don't worry, I'm here for you," and I thanked her._

Makoto closed the book and took a deep breathe. "That's why she's blushing that time," Makoto frowned. She put the book on the coffee table right in front of her. She didn't want to continue read that diary anymore. "She loves me. What should I do?" Makoto asked to herself. Her mind kept thinking what she should say to her best friend once she was here. Her eyes stared at the blue diary that belongs to Ami. She can't stop herself to continue reading the rest of what Ami had wrote about her crush on her.

_Makoto, Usagi and I walked together to school. Makoto asked Usagi if she know where is Haruka's house. I started wandered why. Makoto's face turned red exactly like when she had crush to a guy. The purple handkerchief in her hand makes me wondered that belongs to who. Suddenly she lost gripped of the handkerchief as it flied away. She tried so hard to get the handkerchief back and she lost in our sight. But when Usagi and I finally found her, we're a bit shocked when Makoto got attacked by new youma. Two of us transformed as my attack makes the enemy aboard their attack. Thank God she's fine but I'm still worried about her. _

_We had group study like usual. Usagi and Makoto still haven't arrived yet at Rei's place. I started to worry about them especially Makoto since she got attacked by youma earlier today so she might in danger. Usagi ran to Rei's room as panting hard. Minako and Rei looked confused. I asked her where's Makoto and she answered Makoto had a date. It's funny to think back when three of us yelled in surprised about Makoto had a date with someone. And it was a girl, Haruka. I met her a few times before. They started to talk about Makoto's appearance but it's not what I'm worry about. I'm worried about her safety. I never yell to my friends but today I lost my temper. I can feel my cheek became warm that time. _

Makoto smiled lightly. "Yeah, I still remember Usagi and Minako told me about Ami yelled to them in that group meeting.

_I can't believe Makoto will have a crush on Haruka and date with her while she knew she still in danger. I talked to her in our Senshi communicator. She tried to explain to me there is nothing like what we think about but I'm still worry about her._

_We're arrived when Makoto's pure heart already have taken away from her. Sailor Moon begged Uranus to give Makoto's pure heart without saying much Uranus handed it back to Sailor Moon. I tried to tell Makoto to get rest from fighting tonight but she too stubborn to listen to anyone. At least her attack makes youma became weak. She fought with Uranus after battle with youma and she lost. I'm so worry about her cause she still not in full strength that time. _

_When we found Michiru and Haruka, I can see her worry in her eyes about Haruka. I'm nearly given up that time. I knew it was a crush blushing on her cheek. But the next day when me and the rest walked home from school, I found Makoto in the boutique at town; tried to act like Haruka. From that I know, she looks at Haruka as her idol not having a crush on her. I sighed relief and thought I still have a chance._

"Oh Ami, why it must be me?" Makoto questioned the book. She skipped a few pages. She stopped in the page which written with green color.

_I'm heading to Tozai University while the rest was waiting for me. There have a carnival. Everyone looked so petty today but I haven't see Makoto yet. In a few minutes, I saw a sight of girl in black evening dress with a rose picture in the middle of gown. I stared at that girl with an opened mouth before Minako nudged me with her arm. I blushed lightly when Minako grinned and winked at me. As she stood in front of us, she wondered if it's a little bit too gaudy for her to dress like that. I didn't say anything cause I love how she looks today. _

_We're in the dance floor. Minako and Rei have fun dancing with a few guy while Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-usa having fun dancing together. I didn't see Makoto. As I saw her standing at the edge of dance floor, I walked to her and spoke to her. She didn't see cheerful today. She gave me reasons why she didn't dance. And I can't believe myself when I asked her to dance with me. She accepted my invitation as she grabbed my hand. Her hands soft like my towel. I let myself having fun with Makoto on the dance floor. Everyone looked at us with amazed. I felt like in heaven to dance with her. I wish I can tell her my true feelings. Suddenly music stopped while we're really having fun together. One guy walked to us and asked Makoto for next dance. I stepped back and sighed in beat. I can tell from looking at Makoto's face that she fell in love with that guy._

"Damn, if I knew how she felt I will ignore that guy," Makoto said in angry tone. She grinned and blushed lightly when she remembered how cut Ami was that time. She snapped when she heard the sound of her doorbell. "I got it!" Makoto hurried to open the door. As the door opened her heartbeat runs fast when she saw Ami was stood behind the door. "A-Ami-chan," Makoto smiled with force.

"Am I the first one?" Ami giggled.

Makoto nodded with nervous. Ami noticed something wrong with Makoto tonight. "Come in, Ami-chan," Makoto stepped back to give Ami a space to walk into her apartment. Makoto took Ami's bag and put it at living room.

Ami's eyes followed her friend to living room. Her eyes wide opened when she saw her blue diary on the coffee table. "Mako-chan?" Ami looked at Makoto who turned to face the little girl. Her eyes back to her blue diary.

"Yes?" Makoto followed where Ami's eyes stared at. She swallowed hard. "Look Ami-chan, we need to talk."

"You read it?" Ami frowned.

Before Makoto can gather her words, the doorbell pulled her from thinking. She turned to Ami, "We will talk about this later," Makoto said as she walked to the door. As she opened the door, Usagi jumped on Makoto while Rei and Minako stood behind her.

"Where's my dinner, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked in childish sound.

"At kitchen. Maybe you can help me prepare the table for our dinner," Makoto smiled to her future princess.

"Ok!" Usagi let off Makoto and headed to kitchen. Makoto turned to Ami who just lowered her head. She sighed before she walked to the kitchen.

As they done their dinner, Makoto and Ami doing dished while Usagi, Rei and Minako at living room; prepared their sleeping bags. Makoto noticed an awkward situation at kitchen with Ami stood beside her. She didn't say anything since Usagi and the rest arrived. Makoto's shoulder slumped and she broke the silence. "Ami-chan, I-I'm sorry about I read your diary," Makoto apologized in shaky voice.

Ami stopped washing dishes. "You should not read it," Ami said in sharp tone.

"I know, Ami. But I don't know why I felt like I want to read it. I'm sorry, ok?" Makoto turned to face the little girl.

Ami bite her lowered lips as she dropped the dish in the sink. She washed her hands and grabbed the small towel which hanging on the wall. She tried to not look at Makoto's face. "I shouldn't be here. I want to go home," Ami said without turning to Makoto.

Makoto stared Ami's back. As the blue haired girl tried to walk out from kitchen, Makoto quickly washed her soapy hands and grabbed Ami's wrist. "You can't do that!" Makoto raised her voice as she pulled Ami closer. Ami's cheek turned red while Makoto didn't stop looking at Ami. Her hand still held Ami's wrist. "It's pretty late now and I won't let you walk home alone," Makoto whispered. Both girls' heartbeat runs fast when their eyes met.

Makoto quickly let go Ami's hand while Ami stepped a few steps backwards when they heard a light cough from the doorway. "You guys know what, every time I saw you two together I will say to myself 'Awww, they look so cute together'," Rei teased. She saw the two girls in front of her blushed really hard after heard her comment. Rei smirked. "Don't worry, I saw nothing," Rei placed her one hand on her eyes as se put an empty glass on the breakfast table.

"It's not funny, Rei," Makoto said.

"I saw nothing, Mako-chan," Rei giggled as she quickly ran out from kitchen before Makoto could smack her.

Makoto turned to Ami who not looks comfortable. "Ami-chan, we really need to talk about this," Makoto said. She walked closer to Ami but Ami stepped back.

Ami shook her head slightly. "No need, Mako-chan. Just forget about what you just read and act likes nothing happen," Ami said. Makoto can hear her sad voice. "You can hate me, Mako-chan. I deserved it," Ami continued. Before Makoto can say anything, Ami walked out from kitchen and left Makoto speechless. Makoto sighed. She turned to sink and continued her work.

A few minutes later, Makoto walked to the living room. She gulped when she saw her sleeping bag was beside Ami's while the rest at the opposites. She can see Rei giggled at her. _Rei, I will kill you tomorrow. _Makoto smirked at Rei.

"Hey Mako-chan. Hurry! We just want to start doing this," said the cheerful Minako with her hand waved at Makoto.

Makoto smiled. "I'm coming," Makoto walked to her sleeping bed. Suddenly her heartbeat runs fast again. _Damn! What is this? It's like the feeling when I fall in love with some guy but no guy here. _Makoto turned to Ami as her eyes wide opened. _No! No! _

Usagi frowned, "Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

Makoto snapped. "Yeah, I'm okay," Makoto smiled to Usagi nervously. Ami just stared at the book in front of her. "So, what game you want to play tonight?" Makoto asked.

"Well actually it's not a game…you guys know about my play next Saturday right? And I need you guys to help me," Minako explained as she handed papers of script to her best friends. "Rei you need to be a Prince, Ami as a Cinderella, Mako-chan and Usagi as step sisters while me as step mother."

"Wow, I didn't know you got step-mother role," Rei laughed.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Matsumoto-sensei said I look better in evil character," Minako forced a smile.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's do it," Usagi said joyful.

The five best friends started the act. Once they nearly at the ending of the play, Makoto, Minako and Usagi sat on the couch; watched Rei and Ami to finish their scene. Rei grabbed Ami's hand and looked at the dark blue eyes. "I'm so glad that I found you, Cinderella," she paused. "I love you," Rei said. Makoto who watched how Rei moved her hands around Ami's waist, started to feel uncomfortable with that view.

Ami blushed but since it just for fun she continued, "I love you too," Ami whispered as they moved their head closer and closer.

Makoto bite her lips. "That's it!" Makoto suddenly yelled and makes the rest freeze. Without thinking she walked to Ami and Rei as she pulled Rei off from Ami. Ami's eyes wide opened. Makoto wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulder pulling the other girl closer while her other hand on Ami's waist. Her lips met Ami's. Rei, Usagi and Minako's jaws dropped when they saw Makoto's reaction. After a few seconds, Ami replied Makoto's kiss as she wrapped her hands around Makoto's waist. Both broke the kiss and breathe hard. Makoto and Ami stared at each other; still didn't believe what have done.

"Aww, you two should get a room," Minako said with giggled.

"Like I said before, they look so cute together. Right, Usagi?" Rei folded her arms. "I told you, Usagi. Mako-chan will get jealous if she saw I want to kiss Ami."

"Haha! Yeah," Usagi laughed.

Ami and Makoto turned to the rest and blushed hard. "Well, excuse us. We have 'something' to 'discuss'," Makoto grinned. Ami's cheek still blush. Makoto carried Ami on her arms to her room.

"Don't make it too loud!" Minako yelled.

***


End file.
